


Bound by you

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Ineffable Husbands NSFW Week [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, service top Crowley, this is pure smut, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Black silk ropes and confessions are all that you need to make a night special





	Bound by you

The Angel took a deep breath. He had asked Crowley for this, but it still made him nervous, especially now that he was tied up like this, his arms behind his back, and his legs tied together.

The rope didn’t cut into his skin, but it brought a sensation that was on the edge of pain, the black silk, that Aziraphale had bought because it reminded him of Crowley, holding him in place, making him useless. Powerless.

But what really made the hairs on his back stand up was the way that the Demon was circling around him. Aziraphale was sitting on the floor in the bedroom of his bookshop. They had put a mattress on the floor as to not hurt each other and so they wouldn’t have to worry about hitting their heads on the floor. 

“You look gorgeous,” said the Demon, as he stopped in front of the Angel, both of their dicks already hard. Had been hard since Crowley had tied Aziraphale up.

The Demon kneeled down in front of the Angel and gave him a soft kiss. “The ropes aren’t too tight, right? I don’t want you to be in pain,” 

He just shook his head in response, “They’re perfect,”  _ Like you,  _ He thought but then remembered that Heaven wasn’t here anymore, or at least wasn’t watching them anymore, so he added it, watching how the Demon’s face lit up. 

“I can only say that back, you know that, Angel,” Crowley grinned. “How do you want to do this?” 

Aziraphale bent forwards, pushing his ass into the air, and his face into the mattress. “Fuck me like you want to fuck the holyness out of me,” He whispered and the Demon licked his lips in anticipation. 

“As you wish, my love,” he whispered, getting behind Aziraphale, admiring his already prepped entrance. He had never been this happy that they normally prepared before they tied each other up. 

He let his hands trail over his own handiwork, admiring the black on Aziraphale’s pale skin. His fingers went from the Angel’s arms, down over his ass and then without a warning, he pushed them inside of Aziraphale, making the Angel moan loudly.

He fucked him with his fingers, curling them upwards every time he pulled out. 

Just when the Angel started to whine every time that he hit his prostate with his fingers, he pulled them out, but before Aziraphale could complain, he rammed into him. His cock sheathed deep inside the Angel and it made him scream out in pleasure. 

Crowley grabbed onto the silk binding Aziraphale’s hands, using it as an anchor point to drive into him harder, faster. Pushing him closer and closer to climax with every time that he drove back into him.

Their pleasure was building up and Aziraphale tried so hard to get his dick, that was slapping against his stomach with every thrust, to get some friction. Crowley noticed the desperation in his moans and leaned down, moving his hand under Aziraphale, ghosting his fingers over the touch-starved dick of his lover, which resulted in a scream from Aziraphale as he came onto the mattress and Crowley’s hand, pushing his ass backwards to meet Crowley’s needy thrusts that grew erratic as he came deep into his Angel a few seconds later. 

They rode their orgasms out slowly, until Crowley carefully pulled out, dropping a kiss on Aziraphale’s spine, before he started to take the rope off, kissing the spots where the skin looked irritated or red.

“You were so good for me, Angel,” Crowley whispered between the kisses and he heard the other sigh in relief. “Such a wonderful creature.” 

As soon as he got all the rope off, he handed Aziraphale a glass of water, that the other drank quickly, before handing it back. 

Crowley carefully laid Aziraphale back down on the mattress, spooning him from behind. Pressing soft kisses on the other one’s neck.    
  
“You are so perfect, so wonderful.” He pulled the Angel closer to him, intertwining their fingers. “And I love you more than anything.” 

“I love you too, my dear.” 

“Let’s sleep, you must be tired.”

“I- I wanted to say something.” 

“What is it, Angel?” 

“Thank you, for loving me.”

Crowley just kissed Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Oh Angel, that is not something you need to thank me for. It’s the best thing in my life, loving you. And you loving me back? That’s even better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I - I don't know what I'm doing here either


End file.
